A Smashing Christmas
by Sonic'sBoom91
Summary: It's beginning to look a lot like bloodshed- Uh I mean a fun Christmas! - ' Come join the shenanigans of the smashers, new and old as they try to power through the holidays in one piece! Open to ideas. May get... Intense. Rating not final.


**Christmas special! I know I'm on and off constantly but such is a college life. I'm workin on stuff. This may become just an on running thing. No real plot. So ideas might be nice. Enjoy!**

"I'm bored..."

"I'm sure you are..."

"We need entertainmen!"

"YOU need entertainmen."

"Come on! You're not the least bit bored?"

"If you havent noticed, I'm trying to read."

"Where hands! We don't have eyes to read!"

"Must I explain this to you again?"

"No..."

"Good. Now pipe down and find something to do."

"Fine..."

Crazy hand calmed himself and sat still for a moment.

"...We should bring them in."

"What?"

"Come on! Let's do it! A Christmas party!"

"We are powerful gods who summon the most powerful and worthy heros to fight for glory and our entertainment, and you can ant to have a Christmas party?!"

"Yes!"

"...There is no talking you out of this is there."

"Nope!"

"...Ugh fine..."

* * *

><p>"A little to the left..." Princess Peach stated as Mario and Luigi where pushing the 15 foot tree into place.<p>

"Mmmm... A little to far. Back to the right." She added with disapproval. The plumbers had no choice but to obey.

"Ok! Great! Now pull it out a bit!" She ordered.

"Mama-Mia Princess! Christmas isn't for-a nother two weeks! Can't-a we just take a break!?" Mario said with a puff of exhaustion after pulling the giant tree into the princess's desired position.

"Mario! Two weeks till is two weeks too late! I was going to start at the beginning of the month but you insisted we waited." The princess replied cooly.

"It's-a not my fault-a Bowser attacked-a few days before hand!" Mario defended.

"That was-a tough fight you know princess." Luigi added as he whipped sweat off his brows.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Luigi!" Peach snapped back. She takes Christmas very seriously.

"S-sorry..."

"P-princess! You, Mario, and LuigI have an urgent message!" Toadsworth yelled as he dashed into the large foyer.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting now." She replied.

"I-it's from them! Th-the hands summoned you!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic! Is the star on straight?" Tails asked as he flew above the large tree in his house to add the star topping.<p>

"Lookin good buddy! That's the last of the ornament! I think it's done!" Sonic replied as he and Tails stood back and looked at their work.

The tall every green was decorated with many ornaments ranging from different colors, shapes, and sizes. Some where store boughten while others where either exotic from the many places they have been or where made by new and old friends alike. There was no specific color scheme but dashes of blue and white could be seen from the garlin to the lights.

"I say we did pretty good this year! Although I think we'll need a bigger trea next year." Tails states as he noticed it was starting to look worn out and packed down with decorations.

"I agree bud. About time to put this one out to pasture." Sonic replied right before Shadow walked through the door.

"They did it again damnit!" He cursed angrily with a letter in his hand.

"Well aren't you in the Christmas mood today Shadow?" Sonic mocked Followed by a chuckle from Tails.

"Don't joke with me you faker." Shadow growled.

"You only call me a fake when I'm proved to be better then you at something. What's with the letter?" Sonic asked as his suspicions rose.

"A formal invitation to a Christmas party slash tourny try-outs at the smash mansion." Shadow replied as he tossed the card to Sonic.

Upon catching the card, Sonic looked it over.

"Hah! They have you listed for the assist try-outs again!" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I know that! They refer to me as some assistant! I should be the sponsor of this realm, not you Sonic!" Shadow gripped.

"Oh don't whine to me. Let's just get ready to go. Make sure to get a hold of Silver. It looks like he's on the assist list as well."

* * *

><p>"I-I give up!" A solder whined as he dropped his spear and fell to his knees.<p>

Link lowered his sword as he realized he had worn his sparing partner out. Without saying anything, Link sheathed his sword and turned to leave the training grounds. A second later, he grabbed his sword, swung around, and split his opponent's spear in half. The solder fell back in shock after Link predicted his surprise attack.

"H-how did you..."

"You gave up too easily. The proper way of surrendering is to give your opponent your weapon, which you dropped on the ground. You where way too loud and you rushed into the surprise attack. The only thing you had right was the formation pattern you used in the attack. Although, it was shaky at best." Link replied.

"H-how do you know these things?! You've only been training a month!" The solder asked as he slowly rose to his feet.

"That is something you do not need to worry about." Princess Zelda answered as she walked into the training grounds. Upon her entrance, all who where In the room quickly bowed in respect for the princess, including Link.

"Link." The princess said calmly.

"Y-yes?" He asked, surprised she knew his name.

"We have been summoned to a party. A party of battle. And you will lead us." She said.

* * *

><p>"Are they hear yet?!"<p>

"No."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes."

"When did you check last?!"

"Just now."

"Did you see them?!"

"No! Just wait! I will tell you when they are here!"

"Ok ok! No need to get moody. Geez someone is impatient."

"Ugh..."

...

"Are they here yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was just an intro thing to pass the time. Since this is rated T I will allow some... Stuff. I may or may not edit ideas but I am grateful for all encouragement all the same. Read and review and share for future chaotic fun in the smash mansion!<strong>


End file.
